


On Rainy Days

by QuietCrystalCavern



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Nothing but feel-good fluff here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 11:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17181989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuietCrystalCavern/pseuds/QuietCrystalCavern
Summary: Jevil and Seam decide to go exploring on a rainy day. (Note: This takes place in an AU after chapter 1, where Jevil lives with Seam after the pacifist route)





	On Rainy Days

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by this audio post https://shoefaced-gemini.tumblr.com/post/181436586586/i-dont-think-it-rains-in-the-dark-world-but-i  
> I recommend listening to it while reading this!

The pitter patter of rain on top of the patchwork roof of a small house usually made Seam feel relaxed as he read over a few of his favorite novels that have long since worn down and warped from the humid temperatures. However, he did not take into account how restless it would make his energetic companion. Jevil didn’t mind hovering around in the rain, but after being scolded the few times before from water ruining his products (not that he was attached to any of the items, but money is money), he finally got the idea to make do with whatever he could find inside. Usually.

“COME OOONNN SEAM, THIS PLACE IS STARTING TO FEEL MORE LIKE A PRISON THAN MY OWN CELL WAS.”

“Then go back to the cell for all I care.” Seam replied deadpan, not looking up from the novel. Jevil fluttered his eyelashes and dramatically falling totally-not-on-purpose onto the book. “SO CRUEL, CRUEL TO SUCH A SWEET CREATURE!” Seam let out a drawn-out sigh, quickly bookmarking the page before setting it down. “Fine. What do you propose we do then?” The Jester beamed and quickly grabbed the comically large umbrella from a rack. “DO YOU REMEMBER THE COBALT FORREST WE USED TO VISIT? IT LIED JUST BEYOND CASTLE TOWN. I WANT TO SEE, SEE WHATS BECOME OF IT.” The magicians button eye spun a bit as he recalled their past mischief fondly. “I do.” With that, Seam slipped on some boots alongside his usual attire as Jevil wore a purple raincoat and… no shoes. Jevil’s little rat feet was ready to get muddy already.

Thanks to the magical doors that had suddenly cropped up a week ago, a very long trek across the Dark World turned into a casual stroll, with Ralsei happily unlocking the giant doors guarding the seemingly empty Castle Town and left them be, by Seam’s gentle request.

The Cobalt Forrest was a swamp, to say the least. In better weather, it was often quite muddy and filled with filthy lakes. Today, the water had risen to the very edges of the somewhat steep water banks and it was covered with blue moss, sludge, lily pads, and cat tails, much to Jevil’s delight. Seam opted to sit in a canoe that has seemingly been abandoned, while Jevil happily waded through it (despite there being more than enough room for the both of them).

Jevil eyes darted to something in the water and suddenly suddenly submerged himself, coming back up with a large frog in one hand, a tiny turtle in the other. The frog was something to behold, with a dark blue back and translucent, glittery skin, speckled with yellow and a bright light like a firefly deep in its belly. The turtle’s shell was ombre, fading from yellow to a reddish orange, and was shaped like a lily. Seam beamed upon seeing the creatures and set them in a tiny puddle that accumulated within the canoe. He then took out a small notepad and sketched his new little friends, even though he wasn’t much of an artist, and he had to manage to keep a large umbrella squeezed between his upper arm and side. Regardless, Seam seemed to genuinely be having fun, despite hating water as much as he did. Eventually, Seam gently scooped the critters up and let them back into the water.

Once Jevil got tired of swimming around (which was much quicker than usual, since the water was cold, and the rain prevented him from floating on his back in the water comfortably), he lied down on the floor of the canoe, head elevated on a seat and feet crossed on another.

“Remember when you tipped over the boat at The King of Diamonds wedding, and you put swamp water in the sherbet punch?”

“HO HO, AS CLEARLY AS I REMEMBER THE ENTIRE WEDDING VENUE COUGHING UP A HAIRBALL SINCE YOU DECIDED NOT TO USE GLOVES WHEN BAKING COOKIES!”

“I had to clean the entire castle myself for a month with a toothbrush, while you had to act as a footrest!”

“AT LEAST THEY NEVER REALLY, REALLY DID FIND OUT WHO WAS BEHIND ALL THE MUSTACHES AND MONICLES PAINTED ON ALL THE FAMILY PORTRAITS.”

“The Spade King was so mad, he punched out an entire brick wall clean through to his own garden!”

Jevil and Seam howled with laughter recounting the mischief they got themselves in to before their official duties, only stopping when the canoe started rocking a little too much for Seam’s tastes. To Seam’s surprise, Jevil was willing to paddle the canoe back to Castle Town. Looking back at the area they had been sailing through, the inky black water was seen clearly, as if they had cut through the blue marsh like paper. The magician silently decided that he would have to entertain Jevil’s ideas much more often, as he carefully pocketed the little notebook to preserve this day.

…

Once they had arrived home, Seam insisted that Jevil be hosed down first outside before getting a proper shower, despite Jevil’s oh-so-compelling argument of “the rain can just wash me off!” The steam from the shower warmed up the small room, and Seam found himself in an especially good mood as he combed his fur of burs and decided to work on dinner.

Throwing on an apron and gloves, Seam made quick work of making an Everything Soup, which was a bit of every ingredient he could find in the fridge finely chopped up and sprinkled with salt in a chicken broth. It’s always a gamble to find out how it tastes, when fish bones and chocolate could be added to the same batch, though said examples are often the key ingredients to any sophisticated darkner meal.

A warm meal was exactly what the both of them needed before crashing on the cot, tangled up in each other’s arms for warmth underneath a heavy quilt. The lull of rain steadily hitting the cloth roof was enough to send them both into a comfortable slumber.


End file.
